Various patient safety devices currently exist, and to an extent, these devices allow a caregiver to passively restrain a patient in a hospital bed, reducing the possibility that the patient might fall from the bed. These devices take many forms, with some including features to envelop the hospital bed mattress as well as the attached side rails, while others include structures that provide access to the patient, such as buckles, zippers, or straps. However, these devices do not provide the ability to access the patient from multiple angles. Often, the devices only provide one access point such that the caregivers cannot safely access the patient from various angles, and the access points are not constructed in a way that prevents a confused patient from being able to manipulate them. In addition, some devices utilize fasteners that would not allow caregivers quick access to the patient in the event of an emergency. Therefore, there exists a long-felt need in the art for a device capable of passively restraining a patient in a hospital bed, while allowing multiple, quick access points to the patient that are constructed in such a way as to prevent the patient from being able to release them.